battlebeastsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wind Riders
Wind Riders is the going on Anime series in BattleBeasts Wiki. New Episodes will be added in the following order: 1st Week: M,W,F,SU 2nd Week: T,TH,SA Characters Theme Song Episodes Ep.1: THE BEAST BATTLE'!!!' *It's morning, and someone is dashing through the street... ???: OH NO!!! I'M LATE!!!!! I NEED TO GET THERE IN TIME!!!! *He arrives in a Battle Arena ???: Phew!! I made it atlast!! Announcer: THE NEXT BATTLE WILL BE BETWEEN WILDBOY AND DAMON!!!!! *The Guy who dashed through the street is revealed to be Wildboy Wildboy: LET'S DO THIS Damon: I WILL WIN *Wildboy Sends out Fang *Damon Sends out Scorpio Damon: No way You'll win Wildboy: Let's see that Damon: SCORPIO, POISON BITER Wildboy: FANG, LION CLAW ATTACK Damon: Tch.. Grrrr..... *Damon rolls his eyes back to the audience where his friend is sitting and blinks. His friend nods. Damon: Hehehehe ???:(in mind) What the.... This is cheating...... Wildboy: Why are you laughing suddenly? *Damon's audience friend readies a Poison Dart ???: Tch..... (in mind) I've got to do something about this... Wildboy: GO!! FANG!! Damon: (smiles cunningly) *Damon's friend fires the poison dart ???: GO RIDER!!!! HIT FANG AND ESCAPE FROM THERE Wildboy: WHAT THE... WHO... WHAT.... Damon: GRR.... BLOCK IT!!! *The dart hits Scorpio and it is knocked unconscious *Wildboy wins Wildboy: But... Why.. ..How.... What for..... Who are you??? ???: My name is Zero #Episode Ends# 'Ep.2: Zero' Zero: Hey Wildboy: Thanks Zero: No Problem Wildboy: Shall we become Friends? Zero: Sure! *Wildboy and Zero are friends now *Both walk down the road when..... ???: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Zero: WHAT THE..... *Someone falls on Zero Zero: OUCH!!! ???: OUCH!!! Zero: Who are you?? ???: Hey, My name is Ray Zero: Why did you fall on me???? Ray: My Beast's move was so explosive that I fell on you Zero: WOW Ray: See ya! I've got a battle to finish Zero & Wild: Bye! Wildboy: I've gotta go home, see ya tomorrow, Bye! Zero: Bye, See ya tomorrow! *Next day Zero: Hey Wild! Wildboy: Hey Zero: Wanna Battle? Wildboy: Sure!! *Someone falls on Zero again Zero: WTF AAAAAOOOOOOUUUUUUUCCCHHHHH Ray: Sorry Zero: Why do you keep falling on me????? Ray: My beast's move is explosive Zero: Ok, One more time if you fall on me... Then...... Ray: Ok. Sorry! Bye!! Wildboy: Strange Guy...... Zero: Yeah Wildboy: Let's fight. GO!!!! FANG!!!! Zero: GO!!! RIDER *Fang and Rider come out Zero: Let's Do it! Wildboy: BRING IT ON!! Zero: RIDER!!! HIGH WIND!!!! BLOW HIM AWAY!!!!!! Fang: FANG!!!! WILD RUN!!!!!! ESCAPE THE WIND!!!! Zero: OH YEAH?? FLY!!!!! USE SOARING STRIKE!!!!! FANG: ROOOOOOOOOARRRRRRRR RIDER: NEIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHHH Wildboy: LION CLAW ATTACK!!!! JUMP IN THE AIR!!!!!! Zero: RIDER DODGE IT *Rider Dodges it. *Ray falls on Zero AGAIN Zero: AAAA WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM????? WHY ARE YOU FALLING ON ME?!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!!?!?!? Ray: Sorry, My beast's explosive move Zero: GRRR.RR.R.R.R..R...... NO WAY, YOU NEED TO SHOW ME YOUR EXPLOSIVE MOVE NOW! LET'S BATTLE!!!!! Zero: GO RIDER!!!! Ray: GO!!!!!! GALAB 310 Zero: Galab 310?? What a strange name........ Ray: SHOW HIM YOUR SPECIAL MOVE!!!! Zero: wut Galab 310: RRRRRRR....RRRRRRR......RRRRRRRRRRR.........RRRRRRRR Zero: I don't think this is any good.... --BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM-- Zero: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Ray: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Zero falls on Wild *Wild falls down *Ray falls on Zero All three: AAAAAAAOUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHH *They get up Zero: Ok, I believe you. Don't you dare use it again..... Ray: Ok #Episode Ends# 'Ep.3: The Adventure Begins!!!' *Zero, Wildboy and Ray go as a team to the Hilltop for some cool breeze Zero: What a nice breeze..... Ray: Yeah....... Wildboy: What's that?!?!?!? *There is a part of Stone buried in the ground Zero: Let's pull it out! Ray: GO!!!!! GALAB 310!!!! USE YOUR EXPLOSIVE MOVE!!!! Zero and Wildfang: NO YOU DONT Ray: WHY??? Zero: Because if you use it... Wildboy: ... we'll go tumbling down the hill Ray: Ok..... Return!! Zero: Let's see...... *All three pull it up Zero: HEY!!! THERE'S SOMETHING WRITTEN ON IT!!! Wildboy: What the.... Ray: Let me read it!! ---- THERE ONCE FELL A DROP OF LIGHT ON THIS WORLD. FROM IT, THE FIRST LIGHT BEAST WAS CREATED. IT WAS THE ULTIMATE LIGHT BEAST. IT CREATED THE WORLD'S TREES, SKY, AIR, WATER AND LIVING ORGANISMS. EVERYTHNG WAS PEACEFUL UNTIL A DROP OF DARKNESS FELL AND A SHADOW BEAST ROSE FROM IT. IT WAS DESTROYING EVERYTHING, WHEN, THE LIGHT BEAST'S CREATIONS WERE BEING DESTROYED, THE LIGHT BEAST CREATED MANY LIGHT BEASTS AND BECAME A SPIRIT. THE SHADOW BEAST MADE A SPELL THAT ALL LIGHT BEASTS WILL HAVE BLACK COPIES OF ITSELF CALLED SHADOW BEASTS. THE BATTLE OF SHADOW BEASTS AND LIGHT BEASTS ARE STILL GOING ON. IF IT GETS WORSE, THE WORLD MAY BE DESTROYED. ONLY THE LIGHT BEAST, LYRA, AND THE SHADOW BEAST, ZORKA, CAN STOP THIS BATTLE ONCE AND FOR ALL. ---- Zero: WTF Wildboy: Know what this means? Ray: We're gonna bury this rock again? Zero: Nah, Were gonna stop the Shadow-Light Beast's battle 'Ep.4: Ok. So where do we start from now?' Zero: Ok..... Guys...... Where do start now? Ray: How Do I know? Wildboy: I dont know either Zero: Ok.... Ray: First, Let's Go down this hill Zero: Ok Wildboy: Ok *They Go down the hill Zero: Ok... Now what? *Ray notices something on the ground Ray: Hey!!! I've found something!!!!!!!! Zero: WHAT? Wildboy: WHAT? Ray: Some kind of........ Map?! Zero: WHAT rEALLY????? Wildboy: WOW Ray: It leads to. Eternal Mountain?!!?!?! What's that? Zero: Wait a sec...... *Zero Reads the Map Zero: Guys.... I don't think this map is about our world..... Ray: WHAT Wildboy: WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?????????? Zero: Yes........ Ray: Ok. If It is of another world, HOW DO WE GET THERE???? Zero: I don't know, Hey what's this? Ray: What? Wildboy: What is that? Zero: Some kind of code....... ::::::: nepoethereatage Zero: What is that???? Wildboy: Cant understand Ray: Same here Zero: Let's find it out! #Episode Ends# 'Ep.5: Crack The Code!!!!!' Zero: Ok.... Now, We need to crack this code ???: I know how Zero: What the...... Who are You???? ???: I am Sun. Zero: Do you know how to crack this code? Sun: Yep Zero: THEN TELL IT MAN! Sun: No Zero: No...... NO? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "NO"? Sun: No means not agreeeing to a statement or a............ Zero: Enough, I didn't ask the definition, I asked why wont you tell me? Sun: Battle Me Zero: Alright, GO RIDER Sun: Nice beast Zero: Thanks Sun: HAHAHA BUT MY BEAST IS COOLER!!!!! GO SHADOW!! Zero: Yours is a shadow beast? Sun: NO Zero: ANYWAYS, RIDER!!!!! HIGH WIND!!!!!!! DON'T LET HIM COME ANYWHERE NEAR YOU!!!! Sun: SHADOW!!!! OFFENSE DRIVE!!!!!!!! Zero: Nope, You cant come ANYWHERE NEAR, RIDER, SWIFT RACE!!!!! GO!!!!! RIDE LIKE THE WIND!!!! Sun: NICE CHANCE, ULTIMATE BLOW SHADOW!!!!! *This continues for a long time Zero: Ok........ Enough FINISH IT!!!!!!!!!!! SOARING STRIKE FULL POWER!!!!! GO!!!!!! Sun: I've had enough, MAXIMUM DESTROYER ENFORCER!!!!! --BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM-- *Both beasts fall to the ground Zero & Sun: IT'S A TIE?!?!?!!?!? Ray and Wildboy: YEAH!!!!! Sun: Ok, I'll tell you.... Tomorrow *yawns* Zero: Hey, do you want to join our team? Sun: Ok Zero: Bye Sun: Bye #Episode Ends# 'Ep. 6: Etherea Gate' Zero: OK!!!! LET'S FIND OUT THE CODE!!! Ray: YEAH!!!! Wildboy: How? Zero: Sun will tell us Sun: Hey Everyone! Zero: What's the code? Sun: -_- I'll tell you after sometime Zero: ok...... Sun: Shall we take a walk outside? Everyone: OK!!!! *They go to the Green Cliff Zero: Cool Breeze!!! Sun: Yeah Ray: Makes me wanna use my Explosive move......... Zero & Wildboy: DONT YOU DARE!!!!!! Ray: Ok *Someone is hiding in the bushes.. Zero: Hey, Isn't there someone in the bushes........ Sun: Well, I do't see anyone.... Ray: Yeah......... ???: SO, YOU WERE SMART ENOUGH! Zero: TOLD YOU THERE WAS SOMEONE!!!!!!!! Ray: NOW WHAT?!?!?!!?!?! Sun: ......................... RUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! Wildboy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Everyone Run, But the guy still follows them ???: STOP YOU THREE Zero: LOOKS LIKE HE IS A NINJA!!!!!! *They reach the end of the Cliff Zero: OH NO!!!!! Ray: NOW WHAT??? ???: HA, NOW STOP!! *He falls down and a small bomb explodes *They are all pushed back and everyone (including the ninja) is holding onto the cliff Everyone: WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Zero: WHAT IS THE CODE?? Sun: OPENETHEREAGATE Zero: What the... *They Hear a grumbling noise below them Zero: What is happning... Ray: LOOK!!!!!!! A PINK THINGY IS OPENING *A portal opens up below them Zero: What should we do? Sun: I DON'T KNOW!!! Zero: LET'S GO INTO THE PORTAL! Sun: How?!!?!?!?!?!?!?! Zero: *gulp* Ray: I don't think this is gonna be good........ Zero: ON THE COUNT OF THREE, EVERYONE LEAVE THEIR HANDS!!!! Ray: WHAAAATTTTT Zero: 1 Sun: I DONT THINK THIS IS A GOOD IDEA Zero: 2 Wildboy: *Gulp* Zero: 3 ???: Sure? Zero: LEAVE!!!!!!!! *Everyone leaves their hands *They fall into the portal Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *The Portal Closes #Episode Ends# 'Ep. 7: The Spirit World' *'They are in a jungle like world' Zero: Ok........ Where are we now? Ray: I dont know ???: Hey Everyone. My name is Razer and I have the Spirit Ninja Beast. Zero: Nice to meet you Razer! Razer: Nice to meet you too Zero: So........ Why did you try to kill us out there? Razer: I just slipped....... and my Prank Bomb Exploded..... I never knew it had this much strength Zero: ......... Wow........... Sun: What is this place?!?!?!?!!? Zero: I dont know...... Hang on...... How did YOU know the password? Sun: .......... Ok I'll tell you but first, let's sit down somewhere Zero: Ok *They sit down on a rock Sun: Actually I found that paper first. I tried hard, I asked almost everyone in my area and found out the code atlast, but that night, I kept it near the window and forgot about it. It looks like it flew upto the mountains. Zero: Wow Ray: Guys, THE MAP CHANGED!!!!!!!!!! Zero: WHAT Ray: YES!!!!! It shows 4 regions and the Golden Region Zero: WOW WHAT ARE THE 4 REGIONS? Ray: The Terra, The Zeus, The Ardent, The Marine and the Ouro Zero: Wow..... Ray: HEY WHAT'S THIS? A Red Thingy is pointing in The Terra Region! Zero: I think.......... Wildboy: ........It is where we are Zero: YES, WE ARE IN THE TERRA REGION!! #Episode Ends# Ep.8: The Terra Region Wildboy: So........ Where now? Zero: The Ouro where else? Ray: So Come on Let's go!!! Sun & Razer: COME ON!!!! *They go to the Ouro Region TBC Category:Fanmade Category:Anime